zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Disconnected (Phineas and Ferb)
|Season list = ''Phineas and Ferb'' (season 3) |Prev = Misperceived Monotreme |Next = Magic Carpet Ride |Episode list = [[List of Phineas and Ferb episodes|List of Phineas and Ferb episodes]] }} “'Candace Disconnected'” is the first half of the 71st episode of Disney Channel original animated television series Phineas and Ferb, originally broadcast on Disney Channel on June 18th, 2011 as a preview of the series, and Disney XD on July 9, 2011. It was story by Martin Olson, and directed by Robert F. Hughes. Candace has no choice but to go to her brothers for help after she loses her phone for the fifth time. Unbeknownst to her, the phone that they invent for her has a voice activated phone transfer app that sends her to Easter Island. Meanwhile, back at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a “Pick ‘Em Up-inator” to pick Vanessa up from class, as well as finding Sarcastic Norm Head, the Norm head prototype that has an affinity for sarcasm, and later watching an exercise show with Perry. Episode summary Phineas and Ferb are out in the backyard, planning the most interesting, tallest, and heaviest thing they’ve ever built, as Ferb says. In Candace’s room, she is “talking” to Stacy (with just her hand). Linda walks in and Candace runs over to get her new phone. But she is disappointed to find out it only makes phone calls. But since she lost 4 phones in 4 months, Linda got her the cheapest one she could find. If it was lost it would be “life without a phone for Candace Flynn.” Eventually, when Candace decides she’s going to go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing in the backyard, Candace accidentally slips on her rug and loses her phone. It somehow safely lands in a pile of leaves. That’s until a contractor comes in on a forklift, dropping a heavy box which breaks the phone. He then drives over it again and again, only making it worse. Candace comes down and sees if it still works by talking and Phineas, as a joke, says “I can hear you, Candace!” even though he’s standing about two feet away from her. And since it doesn’t work, Candace asks Phineas and Ferb if they could fix the phone. And Phineas asks her to give them thirty-eight minutes and wonders where Perry is. In Perry’s lair, Major Monogram tells Carl that he received a cellphone message from a hacker with the Initials “TTYL,” but Carl tells him it means “Talk To You Later” and that he sent the message to him. As Perry arrives, Major Monogram briefs him about Doofenshmitz being “ROTFL”; Carl tries to tell him what it means but Monogram cuts him off. As Perry leaves, Major Monogram sees his cellphone saying a five of Q but Carl tells that his thumb is just on the Q button. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz gets a call from Charlene that he should pick up Vanessa from school, as she is having knee surgery. Doofenshmirtz says he will do it, but he can’t go since he is waiting for his exercise show to start. In order to save time, Doofenshmirtz decides to build an -inator to pick up Vanessa instead of him. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher garage, Phineas and Ferb introduces their best cellphone ever that they made for Candace. They added applications in the cell phone including a rimshot app, and their favorite, the voice activation transportation system that Phineas demonstrates by teleporting to Isabella out in the driveway and back to the garage. As Candace arrives, she quickly take the new cell phone and ignores her brothers about the tutorial for using the cellphone since she’s a teenager. Phineas and Ferb along with their friends go back to what they were doing before. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz goes to his basement to pick up some parts to build his inator and uncovers Norm’s old prototype head. As he reactivates the prototype head, it gives some sarcastic remarks about Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz picks it up along with the other parts since it was down in the basement for so long. Candace uses her new cellphone to talk with Stacy who is watching a documentary on Easter Island and wants to go there, Candace asks why she would want go to Easter Island, and the cellphone automatically transports Candace to Easter Island. Doofenshmirtz finally finishes building his inator and calls it the Pick ‘Em up-inator, and explains to the prototype that by simply entering the coordinates in the remote, the Pick 'Em up-inator will go pick up Vanessa and fly her home. As stated, the inator does pick up Vanessa fomr her school and transport her back to her home in a couple of seconds. As Doofenshmirtz happily gloats over the success of his inator, the prototype gave Doofenshmirtz another sarcastic remark by suggesting that they can spend the rest of the day working on his personality. Doofenshmritz then starts to remember why he put the old head in storage in the first place. As Perry arrives by wrecking the door with a battering-ram, Doofenshmirtz angrily explains to the platypus that he only just built an inator to pick up Vanessa, saying that there’s nothing wrong about it. Realizing this, Perry decides to join Doofenshmirtz for his exercise program. At Easter Island, Candace tries to use her new cell phone to go back home, but a bird takes the cellphone and places it in its nest. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that while doing the exercise, he decided to mass-produce the Pick 'Em up-inator to make people do what he tells them to, and wonders what the contents are of his energy drink. As Candace climbs down a cliff and tries to get the new cell phone, a sea turtle passing by sees Candace dangling from a branch, and hides behind a rock revealing himself as Agent T to contact Carl about Candace and Carl informs Perry immediately. Perry gets the message about Candace, and in a moment of distraction, he uses his tail to lift a dumbbell to hit Doofenshmirtz’s foot and untie himself. He then uses Pick ‘Em up-inator to pick up Candace and send her back home, but the prototype asks Perry to leave the remote to him since he wants to do something to it. Doofenshmirtz recovers from the pain and witnesses Perry tipping his hat before leaving. He curses Perry, but later gets a call from Vanessa, who thanks her father for creating the inator to pick her up. Candace tries to get the cellphone from the bird, but the branch breaks and she falls off the cliff. The Pick ‘Em up-inator manages to catch her, then gets her across the sea and sends her home. Phineas and Ferb remark that their most interesting, tallest, and heaviest thing they ever built that they gave to a man from the museum fit in his truck. Candace arrives and hears Linda coming. She freaks out about how her cellphone is gone again, and she says that her life is ruined. Phineas and Ferb then reveal they made another one for her just in case, and Candace stated that she is still going to bust them for making her go to Timbuktu. The cellphone activates and sends her to Timbuktu, and Phineas remarks how she is going to miss pie. The prototype head uses the Pick ‘Em up inator to go to Easter Island where “a head can be a head.” Quotes *''(The scene opens in the backyard)'’'' *'Phineas': You know what, Ferb? This is gonna be the most interesting thing we’ve ever built. *'Ferb': And the tallest. *'Phineas': Yes, and the tallest. *'Ferb': And the heaviest. *'Phineas': Wow, we’re chatty today, aren’t we? *''(In Candace’s room)'’'' *'Candace': (on the “phone”) I know, Stace, I can’t believe I lost another one! I’ll go out of my mind without it! *'Linda': (knocks on the door then opens it) Candace, I’ve got something for you. *'Candace': Stacy, I gonna have to call you back. My new phone is here. (reveals her “phone” is actually her hand) Wee! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! (receives her phone) So, how many apps does it run? Can I play MP3s and send texts to Stacy the same time? How ‘bout... Hey, wait a minute. All this phone does is...make phone calls! *'Linda': Sorry, Candace. You've lost four phones in four months, so I got you the cheapest replacement I could find. If you lose this one, it's life without a phone for Candace Flynn. (walks away) *'Candace': “Life without a phone for Candace Flynn”? But...but that’s me! *'Phineas': (outside) Fire in the hole! (explosion) *'Candace': Phineas and Ferb, will you keep... (trips over a rug and the cell phone falls out of the window) NOOO! *''(The cell phone lands on a soft puddle of leaves. She then looks out of the window.)'' *Oh! Well, how about that? It’s all right. *'Contractor': Hey, kid, where do you want me to leave these ridiculously heavy bars? *'Phineas': Just set them down over there somewhere. *''(the contractor truck drops the box down over the cell phone)'' *'Candace': Not on my phone! *'Phineas': On second thought, bring ‘em over here. *'Contractor': Sure thing, kid. *''(the truck drives over the cell phone, breaking it even more)'' *'Phineas': Thanks a lot. *'Contractor': No sweat, kid. *''(drives over the cell phone again)'' *'Candace': AAAAHH!! It’s blinking. Maybe it’s still okay! *'Contractor': Oh, hey. I need you to sign this invoice. *''(drives over the cell phone again)'' *'Phineas': Okay. And here...you go. *'Contractor': Thanks, kid. *''(drives over the cell phone again)'' *'Contractor': Oh, forgot my pen. *''(drives over the cell phone again)'' *'Phineas': Here you go. *'Contractor': Thanks kid. *''(drives over the cell phone again)'' *'Contractor': It had a cap. *'Phineas': Oh, sorry. *'Contractor': Take it easy, kid. *''(drives over the cell phone again)'' *'Candace': (runs down to the backyard) Oh, no! Phonsie! Oh, what’ve they done to you? (picks up the phone’s debris) Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me? *'Phineas': I can hear you, Candace. *'Candace': Oh, great, it still works. (at the phone’s debris) Yeah, Phineas, I was just telling you that...uh! (realizes) *'Phineas': Oh, no, is that your new cell phone? *'Candace': It used to be. Wait a second. You guys are good with wires and gadgets and stuff. Can you fix it? *'Phineas': Well, it took almost forty years to perfect the technology that makes the modern cell phone possible. So...give us 38 minutes. (at Ferb) Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today, before we do the other thing that we were gonna do today. Hey, where’s Perry? Gallery Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Joel McHale as Norm head prototype Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2011 television episodes